Trapped In The Digital World
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Takato and Rika are trapped in the Digital World after the parisamon invasion. What happens when they meet the Digidestined. 02/tamers crossover. Not good at summaries.
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't **own** anything.

Trapped.

Takato P.O.V

"Rika!" I yelled, lunging forward and grabbed Rika's hand as she fell off of Locomon. "Takato." she said. "Locomon, digivolve to, GrandLocomon!" the train digimon said, transforming into a faster and fiercer locomotive. "He's speeding up! Takato, let go, if you don't I'll drag you down with me!" Rika cried. "No! I'm not letting go!" I said. "Do it you fool! I don't want you to die because of me!" she yelled. "NO! The Rika I know and love would never give up! There has to be a way!" I said.

"Takato..." she said shocked. Suddenly Renamon appeared below and behind Rika, leaning out of a window."Miss me?" Renamon asked. "Renamon." Rika said. "Hurry grab her." I said carefully lowering Rika. Renamon pulled Rika into the train. Suddenly Locomon detached the cars and we started running to make it to the engine.

As she opened the door to the next car, Rika was grabbed by Parisamon's tentacles. "Takato, get it off me." she yelled struggling. "I'm coming." I yelling Guilmon next to me. "Ready Guilmon?" I asked. "Ready." he said and we split up. He continued running along the top of the last car, while I went through it. "Biomerge activate!" I yelled, jumping off the car.

* * *

 **BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION.**

 **Guilmon bio-merge to...Gallantmon.**

* * *

Guilmon and I, as Gallantmon, stood in front of Parisamon. "Let her go." Guilmon said. "Yeah. You big bug eye." I added. "You want her come and get her." Parisamon said sending more of his tentacles at us. I used Gram and Aegis to block or cut the tentacles out of my way. I cut the tentacles holding Rika, then focused on Parisamon. While Renamon freed Rika. "It was Parisamon the big bully." Guilmon said. "He used Locomon to create a digital zone, so he and his friends could put the eye on our town." Rika said. "But because of this we got to hear a beautiful song from a beautiful girl." I said.

"Sing all you want girl. My works almost done. Locomon will run forever. Now it's time to have some fun. Come on down." Parisamon said as he started flickering, before he shot a beam of light into the digital zone disappearing right after. Hundreds of Parisamonstarted falling from the zone. "Let's do this." I said to Rika and Henry, who I knew was behind us with Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, Gaurdromon, and MarineAngemon some how able to hear me. "Right. Biomerge activate." Rika and Henry said at the same time. Again I don't know how I can hear him when he is way behind me and Rika.

* * *

 **BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION.**

 **Terriermon bio-merge to...MegaGargomon.**

 **Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon.**

* * *

Sakuyamon and I landed on MegaGargomon's shoulders, as he flew us to downtown. "Surpreyes. Eyes. Get it." Guilmon said as he and I worked together to make Gallantmon jump down from MegaGargomon's shoulder, cutting some Parisamon down with Gram. "Guilmon." I laughed. "We're swating them like flies." Terriermon laughed as he and Henry fired missiles at the Parisamon that were still in the air. "Terriermon." Henry complained. "What?" Terriermon asked. We were starting to be overwhelmed, when Ryo biomerged with Cyberdramon together as Justimon, came out of the digital zone and landed on MegaGargomon's shoulder. "How's it going guys? Princess." Ryo said, the princess statement directed at Rika. "Hmph." Sakuyamon said in Rika's voice. "You never change." he said before joining the battle. Even with Juatimon helping we were soon overwhelmed. "Sakuyamon! AHHH!" I screamed, being overwhelmed by the tentacles. They began to drain my energy, taking away my willpower.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon shouted. she started running over to me, but was blockes by more tentacles. "I don't think I can go on." I said slowly growing weaker. "No, you can. I believe in you. There has to be a way!" she yelled. "I'm just not strong enough." I said sadly.

"No, you ARE strong; you're the strongest one out of all us. I love you and I'm not giving up on you." Sakuyamon said. She began to glow a golden light. "All the power and love in my body, my mind, my soul, my heart, I now freely give to you." She said, armor disappearing and lotus leaves appearing surrounding her. "Sakuyamon what are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" Justimon screamed, but his words fell on deaf ears, as Sakuyamon and I were lost in the trance. 'Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump'. "Guilmon, what's that sound?" I asked suddenly rhythmic thumping.

"Her heart beat." Guilmon said. "Why can we hear that?" I asked. "She is giving us everything she has." he explained. "Why, I'm not strong enough." I said. "You are strong, tamer. You just have remember why we fight." he said. "Yeah, you're right! We have to protect our friends." I said. "Our family." Guilmon said. "And...SAKUYAMON!" we yelled together a beam of red light shooting up. "Sakuyamon, your power has resonated with our own, and now we are reborn." our dual voice boomed from the light as it died down. "Gallantmon, CRIMSON MODE!" we yelled grabbing our jagged lance, a fusion of our weapons, before landing in front of Sakuyamon and Justimon. "The only way to end this is if I destroy the digital zone from the inside. There may not be a way for me to come back, so if I do get trapped one of you needs to tell Henry that he is the new leader." I said.

"You can't. There must be another way." a now armorless Sakuyamon said in Rika's voice. "You know there isn't. Whatever happens, know that I love you." I said. "I love you too, and I'm not loosing you. Please let me come with you." she said. "Alright. You can come." I said taking her hand. "I leave the job of informing the others to you, Justimon." I said turning to face Justimon. He nodded. "Here goes nothing." I said flying both myself and Sakuyamon into the digital zone.

"CRIMSON LIGHT!" I yelled, throwing my lance, once I judged we were in the digital zone at the right altitude. It let loose a blast of crimson light. The light was so great, it consumed all of Shinjuku deleting all of the Parisamon, as well as destroying the digital zone. GrandLocomon followed us in, returning back to his usual self. The last thing I saw before the digital zone was destroyed, thus closing the gate that the Parisamon created, was all my friends friends watching in horror as Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, and I were trapped in the Digital world.


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Secrets.

Tai P.O.V.

"Ooph." I said as I hit the ground after tripping over a tree root my friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, my sister Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, Cody and I have been wandering around a unfamiliar forest in the Digital World with our parrtners Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Agumon for the past 5 hours. "Do you have any idea where we are, Izzy?" I asked standing up and continuing forward. "Not a clue. We could just be in some part of File or Server that we haven't been to before. Though something tells me that isn't the case." Izzy said.

Suddenly the sound of crying filled the air. But not just crying, crying from a human baby. Davis, Kari, Sora, and I ran towards the sound. My protective instincts kicking in. The others followed behind us. We ran into a clearing to find a Digimon I didn't recognize standing protectively in front of a human baby, no older than a year old. Three Gazimon stood facing the unknown Digimon. "Psst...Izzy any idea what the Digimon in front of the baby is." I whispered. "No. For some reason my Digimon Analyzer isn't working on it. But it kind of reminds me of Tokomon." Izzy whispered back. "Electric Stun Blast." one of the Gazimon cried attacking.

The unknown Digimon was unable to dodge or the baby it was protecting would get hurt. "I can't watch. Davis do something." Kari said burying her face her boyfriend's chest. Which, by the way, I still do not approve of. "Of course, dear. Veemon!" Davis said, looking at his partner. "Right, Davis. Vee-headbutt." Veemon said attacking the Gazimon that attacked the unknown Digimon. "You too, Agumon." I said. "About time." Agumon said before running to join Veemon.

It didn't take long to drive the Gazimon off. Kari began walking forward to the baby, but the unknown Digimon growled warningly. "It's okay. We don't mean any harm. My name is Kari. Do you have a name." she said gently. "Gigimon." the Digimon said in a child like voice. "It's nice to meet Gigimon. Could I please pick up the baby behind you." Kari said. "What do you want with Takahiro?" he asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe's eyes widen in disbelief. "I only plan to check if he is okay and calm him down." she said. After a few seconds Gigimon stepped aside and allowed Kari to pick up baby Takahiro. "Shhhh. It's alright. Your safe." she said softly, sitting down on the ground and rocking back and forth, humming her favorite song.

"What are you two doing way out here, Gigimon and how long have you known Takahiro?" Sora asked. "Takahiro and I have been together since we were born. Those Gazimon were sent to kidnap Takahiro. They knocked me out and carried us, until I woke up and managed to free us." Gigimon said. "Joe do you know anything about what's going on? I saw your eyes widen when we found out Takahiro's name." I said.

"About a year ago Azulongmon, remembering that I was training to be a doctor, asked me to do him a favor. That's all I can say, no matter how much I want to tell you. There's nothing I can tell you without breaking Doctor/patient confidentiality." Joe said. I nodded in understanding. Suddenly there was rustling behind us. We all spun around, forming a circle around Kari and Takahiro.

A blonde haired girl rode in to the clearing on a Cerberumon. "Miss. Alice." Gigimon said running over to the girl as she jumped off of Cerberumon. " Hello Gigimon. I see you've made some new friends." the girl said picking Gigimon up. "Excuse me, but who are you?" TK asked. "Where are my manners. I'm Alice McCoy. It's nice to meet you." the girl said. "Hello my name's Tai. These are my friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, my sister Kari, Davis, TK, Ken, Yolie, and Cody." I said.

"If you don't mind, can you come with me to my village. Takahiro's father is the mayor and would like to meet the people who protected his son.'' Alice said. "Of course we will join you." I said. "We should hurry. Takahiro's mother was not happy when she found out he was kidnapped. When I left she was chasing his father screaming that it was his fault." she said, climbing back on Cherberumon. Davia, Kari, Sora, and I joined her. After everyone was on a Digimon, we set off. Kari held Takahiro close to her as we went.

Several hours later.

Tai P.O.V.

"Finally we made it." I said sliding off Cherberumon with Davis, Kari, Alice, and Sora. We stood in front of a large mansion on a cliff over looking a rather large city of Digimon. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET OUR SON BE KIDNAPPED, GOGGLEHEAD!" a female voice yelled. "I WAS READING SOME REPORTS. HE WAS TAKING A NAP. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" a male voice said. There was a loud crash, then a scream of pain. "What was that?" Matt asked.

"That was Takahiro's parents Takato and Rika. The crash was probably Rika slamming Takato into something." Alice said leading us in to the mansion. "No last name?" Izzy asked. "They gave them up. I'll let them tell you why. I can barely believe Takato's reason and I'm the granddaughter of one of the people who created Digimon." she said. "What do you mean, created Digimon?" Ken asked, trying to process what Alice just said. "How can anyone do that?" he asked.

"That's silly! The beings who created he Digital world weren't human! They were programs! There was-" Gatomon said. "Shibumi, Tao, Babel, Daisy, Dolphin and Curly, Right?" Alice asked, interrupted. Gatomon nodded. "Dolphin is my grandfather." Alice said. "You're Dolphin's granddaughter?!" Agumon said incredulously.

"Will someone please explain what's going on here? I thought Digimon just came into being when the Digital Plain came into existence!" Izzy said. "That is a story for another time. Takato, Rika, and I also have a friend whose is the son of Tao. We need to hurry, before Rika seriously harms Takato." she said.

She led us through many hallways, that I was surprised that she didn't get lost. Finally we walked in to what appeared to be a informal living area., where a red haired girl, that looked the same age as the other first generation digidestined and I, was beating a brown haired boy, the same age as the girl, wearing goggles on his head. I assumed that they were Takato and Rika. They looked at Alice, after she cleared her throat.

"Look who I found." she said showing them Takahiro in her arms. "Takahiro!" They both said standing up and running over. Rika took her son into her arms and held him close to her. "Where did you find him?" Takato asked wrapping both Rika and Takahiro in his arms. "I didn't. These people did." Alice said moving out of the way so he could see the others and me. His eyes widened slightly, then hardened for some reason.

"It is a honor to meet you Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Kari, Ken, and Cody. Nice to see you again Joe. Thank you for finding my son. But did you have to bring them." he bowing to Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Kari, Ken, Cody, and I. He glared at the others though. "Why are you glaring at Matt, TK, and Yolei?" I asked. "Maybe, because they're no good arrogant, prideful, envious, betrayers. Who don't deserve to be digidestined." he snarled a red aura surrounded him.

I noticed that the digimon shrank away from him, out of the corner of my eye. "Easy Goggles." Rika said putting a hand on his shoulder. The aura slowly disappeared. "What was that and what do you mean by those accusations." Matt asked. Takato glared at him. "Please sit. My story will be a long one. Also save all questions to the end." he said sitting down. We all sat down around him. "First I want to welcome you to the southern quadrant, and the original Digital World." he said. "When Rika and I lived in our Regular World, we were part of a team called the Digimon Tamers. We protected our home town of Shinjuku from wild Digimon that appeared, and a old clean up program called the D-reaper. But that is another story. Two years ago some Parisamon invaded our world. The only way to stop them was to close the gate. So Rika, our partners, and I did just that. Though we were trapped here. A year ago, before Takahiro was born, I learned that the man who I thought was my father is not. My birth father was the original Megidramon." Takato said pausing for a breath. "D...Did y...you say M...Megidramon?" Agumon asked. "Yes. The last member of the Four Great Dragons is my father. Though he is not what everyone thinks he is. He was betrayed by my dear old aunt Magnadramon. When my uncles found out she was punished and was forced to dedigivovles to her champion level form, never to reach mega again unless it is for pure reasons. Isn't that right, aunty?" Takato asked looking directly at Gatomon. Everyone gasped, shocked.

"It is true. I'm the original Magnadramon. I betrayed my brother because I was jealous. I have regretted what I did for the last century." Gatomon said. "I forgive you. Now where was I...oh yeah. Since I'm half Digimon I can access any computer without being detected at anytime and gave up my last name of Matsuki. On one such journey I stumbled upon a meeting between Tk, Yolei, and Cody. Davis and Ken were at soccer practice, while Kari watched. For fifteen minutes I listened to them badmouth someone was their friend, while Cody defended him, sayingng how Davis didn't deserve to be a digidestined. Child of Hope? More like child of Eny and Betrayal. Child of Love and Sincerity, ha, more like child of pride, arrogance, and lust. Matt I don't like, because he knew Tai loved Sora, yet he asked her out anyway. Some child of Friendship. Tai has my up most respect, since he has watched as the girl he loves be with his supposed best friend and brother in all but blood." Takato ranted.

I refused to meet Sora eyes, by glaring at TK and Yolei. "I have half a mind to call my friend Calumon, who is the Catalyst of the light of Digivolution, and seal Patamon and Hawkmon in their in Rookie level forms, never to digivovle again. Not even Armor Digivovling would work." Takato said. "Who asked you? What we said was the truth." they said. Takato was surrounded by the red aura again, but this time I saw a werid symbol start to glow on his forehead. "The symbol of the Digital Hazard." the Digimon gasped baking away.

"Rika please call Henry and tell him to bring Jeri, their kids, and Calumon here as soon as possible. I'm going to go have a chat with uncle Azulongmon." Takato said beginning to storm out of the room. "Wait, I apologize for my brother's behavior. Is there anyway that I can convince you to spare him." Matt asked.

Takato paused in the doorway. "Very well. I challenge you and Tai to a battle. Omnimon vs my partner in his strongest form. If you win TK and Yolei will be forgiven. However if you lose their partners will be forever stuck in their rookie level forms and must give Davis their digivices, then leave the Digital World forever. While their partners stay here." he said turning around.

"Deal." Matt and I said. "What?! You can't be serious Matt?" TK asked. "I'm dead serious. I'm severely ashamed of you TK. You insulted one of your friends behind his back. Right now I can't believe that we're related." Matt said. Takato then led us to wear the battle would take place.


	3. The Battle Of Two Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Battle Of Two Knights.

Takato P.O.V.

I led Tai and Matt out into the back yard where I knew Guilmon was taking a nap. Rika, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Cody followed us out side. "Hey Guilmon wake up. I need your help." I said nudging Guilmon with my shoe. "What do you need Takatomon?" he asked standing up. I groaned while everyone snickered. I explained what happened inside. "I'll help." he said. "Great." I said, before turning to face Tai and Matt. "You guys ready?" I asked. "You bet." they said.

* * *

 **Digivolution:**

 **Agumom warp digivovle to...WarGreymon.**

 **Gabumon warp digivovle to...MetalGarurumon.**

 **WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivovle to...Omnimon.**

* * *

I smiled at the Royal Knight with Tai and Matt on his shoulders. "I always wanted to fight Omnimon." I said taking out my D-arc. "Bio-merge activate." I said.

* * *

 **Bio-merge Digivolution.**

 **Guilmon Bio-merge to...Gallantmon.**

 **Gallantmon mode change to...Gallantmon Crimson Mode.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Huh? Where's Takato?" Izzy asked standing with the others on the sidelines. "Here…" Gallantmon said in Takato's voice. "He and Guilmon merged! But how? That's impossible!" Davis said surprised. "Let's get this battle started." Gallantmon said. "Agreed." Omnimon said. "Royal Saber!" Gallantmon cries shooting a large bolt of lightning. "Transcendent Sword." Ominmon said using the greymon sword to cut through the lightning. "Supreme Cannon." he said.

Gallantmon used his wings to dodge Omnimon's attack. This continued for two hours and thirty minutes. "It's time to end this." Gallantmon said preparing to use his strongest attack. "Crimson Light!" he yelled. Omnimon, extremely tired from the fight, was unable to dodge and was hit directly. He managed to set Tai and Matt safely on the ground. Before dedigivovling to Agumon and Gabumon. "Good fight." Takato said separating from Guilmon and offering his hand to Matt.

Takato P.O.V.

Matt took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. I helped Tai up and we walked over to the others. "That was amazing Takato." Henry said. He, his wife Jeri, their kids, and Calumon arrived in the middle of the fight. "Dada." Takahiro suddenly said from Rika's arms. I looked at him surprised. "What did you say?" I asked. "Dada." he said again. I broke into a huge smile. "My son just said his first words." I said taking him from Rika and spinning him around in a circle. He giggled as we spun.

"Eh hem." Rika said clearing her throat. "Right. A deal is a deal. Calumon, please seal Patamon and Hawkmon in their current level." I said. "Okay Takato." Calumon said. The Zero unit symbol on his forehead glowed. Patamon and Hawkmon glowed also.

"It's done." Calumon said when the glow faded. "You brought this on yourselves. Hand over your Digivices and D-terminals to Davis. You have until you leave to spend as much time with your partners, then you must say goodbye forever." I said glaring at TK and Yolei. Matt and Ken had to forcibly take TK's and Yolei's Digivices and D-terminals from them. "Had you shown even the smallest amount of regret, this wouldn't have happened." I said walking away with Takahiro in my arms.

"Patamon/Hawkmon attack!" TK and Yolei said simultaneously. "Boom Bubble/Feather Strike." Patamon and Hawkmon said together. I hit the ground, making sure Takahiro didn't get hurt, so both attacks flew over us. I spun around snarling and passed Takahiro to Rika. "Cowards. I showed you mercy by allowing your partners to at least be able to defend themselves somewhat, and you repay it by attacking me from behind like the cowards you are." I said glowing red.

Tai P.O.V.

I watched as Takato was surrounded by the same red aura for the third time, the mark that the Digimon called the symbol of the Digital Hazard appeared on his forehead again. But this time his eyes turned reptilian as the aura grew brighter and brighter. "DIGITAL SHIFT! Takato roared, literally roared. When the glow disappeared a large red dragon stood in his place. "I am Megidramon, I'm a mega level virus dragon digimon and one of the Four Great Dragons. Although I'm not as powerful as my father the original Megidramon, my Meggido Flame will still burn you up." he growled. "Uh oh. TK and Yolei are in trouble now." Rika said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Takato only takes his Digimon form in 2 cases. One a criminal has been found guilty by the village court and the verdict is death. Two you somehow make him furious and he decides to deal with you without mercy. Either Patamon and Hawkmon will be deleted forever. Or he will attack TK and Yolei directly, killing them instead." she said.

The others and I gasped, TK and Yolei included. "How could he just delete digimon forever. Doesn't he know that they're living things?" Yolei asked horrified, seeing Megidramon/Takato glancing between Patamon and Hawkmon and her and TK.

"He does. He hates it when he has to do it. But that's the way it is here. Survival of the fittest. When Digimon fight here the winner will usually absorb the loser's data to become stronger and digivovle. Rarely will they spare their victim or leave the data." Rika said. "Rika lead everyone except TK, Yolei, Patamon, and Hawkmon away. They will die together." Megidramon/Takato said. "Come on, he won't spare you if you get in his way." Rika said walking away. We all followed except TK, Yolei, their partners, and Davis. Davis stood in front of TK, Yolei, Patamon, and Hawkmon.

"What are you doing, Davis?" I asked. "TK and Yolei may be arrogant, prideful, envious, jealous, and betraying cowards. But they're still my friends. If you want them, you have to go through me." he said staring Megidramon/Takato directly in the eye without flinching, arms spread wide protectively.

"You would protect these cowards, even though they betrayed you?" Megidramon/Takato asked. "Yes." Davis said simply. Takato turned back into his human form. "You truly deserve the digieggs of courage and friendship, Davis Motomiya. Very few digimon and humans can looking directly into my eyes when I'm in my digimon form, without flinching. I will spare them this one time. But next time I won't be so merciful." Takato said. He spun on his heel and walked into the mansion. We followed him inside.


End file.
